Compiling scrapbooks or picture albums of memories or artwork has been a tradition in family homes for centuries. There are two common complaints about assembling scrapbooks. One complaint is that there is not enough room to make and work on a scrapbook. Another complaint involves getting all the tools and associated components out to work on the scrapbook or craft and putting it all away each time a person has finished working on their scrapbook, which can be very time consuming.
The following design patents illustrate ornamental designs of various desks. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,491, issued to James O. Kelley on Dec. 17, 1996, illustrates a computer secretary. The ornamental design includes two separate compartments enclosed by four doors. The compartments include shelves, drawers, and a work surface, but does not include a bifolding door. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,496, issued to Kelly, et al. on Dec. 17, 1996, illustrates a computer workplace having one major compartment enclosed by two doors, not bi-fold doors.
The following patents disclose various types of desks and work stations. U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,521, issued to Abbe Sprung on Jun. 9, 1914, describes an office desk including a pigeon hole rack in which letters or papers may be quickly filed. It has an ordinary flat top desk which may raise the pigeon hole rack by a trip element actuated by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,974, issued to Alan R. Monson on Jun. 16, 1992, describes a computer desk apparatus with parallel walls formed with a front wall defining a central cavity. The central cavity is positioned between a right series of storage drawers and a left storage door positioned hingedly in front of a printer cavity which further includes a medially positioned slide-out drawer. Extending upwardly from a lower desk plate are right and left storage shelves. The upper cavity includes a roll-top member directed over the cavity to provide protection for the organization when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,940, issued to Michael B. Richard on Jan. 7, 1997, describes a sliding rack cabinet for dressers. The cabinet includes a rectilinearly shaped cabinet member having a peripheral edge wall. The back wall is connected to and spanning the peripheral edge wall. A tie is rack mounted to the peripheral edge wall adjacent to the top edge wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,264, issued to David T. Koch on Dec. 9, 1997, describes a portable office unit with an enclosure that includes two hingedly connected shells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,422, issued to Welborn, Jr. et al. on Apr. 14, 1998, describes a computer work station which includes a first desk unit with a front tapered edge. The first desk unit has an electrical control panel with surge protected outlets. The work station has a second desk unit, one end of the second desktop being inserted into and supported by a support rail in a bookcase and the other end being placed upon and secured to a file cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,758, issued to James O. Kelley on Dec. 1, 1998, describes a sky cabinet work station having a pair of opposing side panels which have vertically oriented elongated members. The top includes a transparent or translucent panel which is adapted to transmit light through the panel to illuminate the work station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,905, issued to James O. Kelley on Oct. 21, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,833, issued to James O. Kelley on Jul. 27, 1999, both describes a concealed desk which comprises a desktop or work surface with supporting side panels, a kneehole opening, and storage compartments. The front of the desk is enclosable by folding doors mounted on front side edges of the desk's side panels.
When the doors are opened, the doors preferably fold against the side panels of the desk and do not obstruct either the appearance or the use of the desk. The desktop surface of the desk is concealed by an upper storage unit that is mounted on the desktop or that comprises an extension of the desk, above the desktop or work surface. Full lengths doors enclose both the upper and lower portions of the desk to give the furniture the appearance of an armoire. French Pat. No. 2,650,494, published Feb. 8, 1991, describes a work place for a computer having lower shelving and storage units.
With the increasing popularity of showcasing photos and memorabilia in attractive keepsake albums and scrapbooks, the need for a compact space saving workstation that is visually attractive has increased. However, due to the space needed for scrapbook and photo album work, the traditional workstations mentioned above are unable to accommodate the need for space.